


Day 19: Alley / Rainy Night

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Rain, F/M, Frottage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Their date was going really well, and then the downpour started.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Day 19: Alley / Rainy Night

Their date — their first real date, with zero celestial drama — was going really well, and then the downpour started. 

Chloe shrieked in surprise as the wave of icy cold drops hit her skin. Beside her, Lucifer cursed and yanked off his jacket. The heavy fabric landed on her shoulders a second later, bringing with it Lucifer’s warmth and familiar scent. But she had no time to bury her face in it and breathe it in; Lucifer was already pulling at her hand, and she laughed as they splashed through puddles along the sidewalk. 

He led her down a narrow alley, where they sheltered under a rickety old fire escape. Chloe wiped rain water off her face, trying not to smear her make-up too badly, while Lucifer shook his dripping shoe with some disgust. 

She watched him, at first because it was funny — Lucifer was about as happy about being caught in the rain as a pampered house cat would be — but she soon found herself looking just for the sake of looking. Because his pale blue shirt was almost translucent, his hair was a messy mop of dripping curls, and his charcoal-colored trousers, well. They were already tailored to perfection, of course, but now, soaking wet, they clung in  _ all _ the right places. 

He glanced up and caught her staring. Chloe’s cheeks flamed hot despite the chilly water that ran from her hair. “Sorry,” she said quickly, looking away. 

Lucifer chuckled and stepped nearer. He almost had to duck, the fire escape landing was so low overhead, but Chloe didn’t really notice that; she was too busy watching him notice her. She had his undivided attention, and part of her wanted to preen, to bask in the way his eyes traced the strap that was slipping down her shoulder under his jacket, the noticeable peaks that her tight nipples were forming in the soft strapless bra she was wearing, the cling of her usually-flowing red sundress around her legs. 

“No need to be sorry,” he murmured, so softly that a passing car almost drowned him out. He reached out and adjusted the lapels of his jacket around her. He was close enough that she could feel — or imagined she could feel — his body heat, but when his thumb brushed her bare collarbone, she shivered.

“Still,” she managed, as his warm palms settled on her waist. “Your jacket is probably ruined.”

“It’s just a jacket,” he said. He was fully in her space, now, but his hands were stationary. He wasn’t groping her, or kissing her, or anything; he was just  _ there, _ but somehow Chloe was more turned on than she’d been since— well, last night, she supposed. But still, she wanted more. She wanted everything and then some.

“Please,” she said, dropping all pretense of having a conversation. 

He hummed and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes as he nuzzled the side of her face. He liked to drag his stubble along her skin and watch her squirm, and as she writhed in his grip, she thought,  _ Walking heroin, all right. _

“Please what?” he breathed in her ear. 

The sound of high heels on pavement distracted Chloe into opening her eyes again. The woman passing by the mouth of the alley was carrying a pink umbrella, and her eyes were glued to her phone; between that and the dim light, Chloe doubted she even realized there was someone else nearby. But it was enough to remind her that they were still more or less in public, and she wanted get Lucifer somewhere more private. 

Or maybe she was just supposed to want to get Lucifer somewhere more private. 

“We should get out of here,” she tried, but his tongue on her earlobe distracted her, and she lost her train of thought completely when his hands finally edged down and gripped her ass. “Someone will see us.”

“And?” he asked, kneading the tight muscle until she felt like she was melting in his arms. 

“And I should care about that,” she managed, though even she could admit that it didn’t sound very convincing. “We shouldn’t—” 

Lucifer laid a trail of kisses along her neck, down her collarbone, to the edge of her dress. 

“But I don’t care,” Chloe heard herself say. “I want you, and,  _ oh, _ ” she interrupted herself, when his thumb skated over her nipple, sensitive despite two layers between them. “I want them to see.”

“Good,” Lucifer breathed against her lips. “Maybe they’ll learn something.”

“Lucifer,” she sighed, but she’d already given in, and she knew it. 

He finally kissed her, and when his tongue slid between her lips, she tasted the sweet traces of the ice cream they’d shared at the restaurant before deciding to take the long way back to his car. Then the rain came, and here they were, three seconds away from having sex where anyone could see them. 

And that was just... hot. 

She’d always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in her — she took her top off in a way that literally millions of people could see — and Lucifer, well. He was good at bringing things like that to the surface in people, even her. 

Even the thought of how embarrassing it would be to get arrested for public indecency was only a minor concern as she pulled him nearer and took control of the kiss. He grunted when their bodies collided, and she swallowed the small moan that followed when she started grinding her hips into his in a slow, steady motion. 

Despite the chilled layers of their wet clothing, she could feel the heat building as his cock hardened on the other side of his almost-too-tight pants. She pulled back enough to watch his face change. Gone was the smug, self-assured expression of a moment ago. As she rocked her hips, he was breathless and at her mercy. It gave Chloe a further rush of adrenaline to think that anyone could walk up and see him like this, so unpoised, so needy, so vulnerable. 

They could see, but he was hers.

“Can you come like this? Do you want to?” she asked him in a low voice. The questions seemed to surprise him — surprised her a little, too — and he opened his eyes. 

“Darling, I can come any which way you like,” he said, but his cocky voice was a little unsteady. “Suit’s already ruined,” he added, sounding almost hopeful.

She grinned at him, then pulled his hands off her ass, raising them to her chest instead. She almost lost the jacket in the movement, but she saved it and draped it back over herself— a mockery of privacy, with Lucifer fondling her breasts and all-but dry humping her leg. His breathing was uneven and ragged when she raised her lips to his again, and when she licked into his mouth, he shuddered. 

She could tell he was close, so she didn’t tease. She moved with him, giving him more friction, kissing him deep and thorough. The angle wasn’t right for herself — she was aching for more than this indirect, off-center pressure — but just knowing how good she made him feel, watching him lose himself in his pleasure, was its own kind of high.

After only a few more minutes, he yanked her close and held her still. His cock pulsed, hot and wet, against her, and she felt a sympathetic throb between her legs, even as she kissed him through it and stroked his hair as he came down. 

She knew he was finished when his hand slid around his waist and settled between her legs. Despite the fabric separating his fingers and her clit, Chloe gasped when he pressed hard, drew a series of tight circles around it with unerring accuracy. 

“I could probably get my head under this thing,” he mused, plucking at the fabric of her dress. 

“You will not,” said Chloe firmly. Her tiny streak of exhibitionism had its limits. But he looked so disappointed that she added, “Not until we get home.”

His smile turned wicked. His fingers slid a little deeper between her legs. Distantly, she was grateful for the rain, because there would definitely be a wet spot on the front of her dress. 

“I don’t think you can wait that long,” Lucifer said, and then he kissed her. 

She let him be in charge, let him tease her with his tongue while his hand shifted between them. Was this what it was like for him, she wondered, as she felt herself start to move, to grind against him again. This desperate, not-quite-enough that left her yearning, burning with the urge to tear his clothes off and climb him like a tree?

Someone shouted from the street, startling her out of her daze, but Lucifer just licked her earlobe until she closed her eyes again. She really didn’t care if they saw, she decided, as the pleasure built and built. Oh,  _ wow, _ she didn’t care. Lucifer was right; maybe they’d learn something. 

It was the last coherent thought that crossed her mind before the orgasm hit her, driving her knees apart. She rode his hand, thrusting her hips down and forward, until it finally subsided, then she sagged into him, spent. 

He took her weight easily, and kissed her damp neck while her heartbeat slowed down to something resembling normal. A sound that had been on the periphery of her hearing came sharply into focus as her head cleared. Water hitting metal — raindrops falling on the fire escape over their heads.

“It’s raining,” she said. “Was it raining the whole time?”

“No,” said Lucifer. “It actually let up right after we got here, and then it started again a minute ago.”

“Oh,” Chloe said faintly, pushing herself up. And here she thought she was good at being aware of her surroundings. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said, amused. He adjusted his jacket on her shoulders again. “I was about to tell you we should make a break for the car while we had the chance, but you were looking at me like you wanted to eat me.”

“Oh,” Chloe said again. She laughed, a little breathless. “Well, I guess I kinda did.”

“You did at that,” Lucifer agreed, discreetly adjusting his pants. “So, shall we walk in the rain? Or do you feel up for round two, my little exhibitionist? Plenty of alleys to choose from, or there’s a park not too far from here. And the pier, of course, where—”

“You’re never gonna let this go, are you?” Chloe said, looping her arm in his and guiding him out from under the fire escape. 

Lucifer looked over with a familiar glint in his eye. “I may be persuaded to drop it,” he said. “What’s it worth to you?”

Chloe grinned. She could think of a few things.


End file.
